


Un nuevo profesor

by Photohawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photohawk/pseuds/Photohawk
Summary: Remus Lupin es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin lugar a dudas, no pensó como es debido antes de aceptar esta propuesta de trabajo. ¿Pero desde cuando un Gryffindor toma las decisiones más sensatas? - Wolfstar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia que escribí de mi OTP. Los apodos los dejo en inglés porque me parece que suenan mejor. Espero escribir más capítulos. Contenido T, quizás pas futuro.

Es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado el castillo, si es que ha cambiado algo en absoluto. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sonreír. Quizá su primer sonrisa sincera desde que se enteró de… la fuga. Aún le cuesta creerlo. Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban. Es el motivo por el cual está aquí, después de todo. Tal vez el único motivo. Y sin embargo, aún no puede terminar de creerlo; resulta casi tan descabellado como la idea de que él fue quien…

–Basta. Fue él quien lo hizo. No vale la pena…

A veces se lo tiene que repetir a sí mismo en voz alta. Continúa caminando hacia su despacho. Su despacho… Suena tan extraño. ¿Alguna vez tuvo un trabajo tan formal? Realmente tiene que considerarlo, ha tenido tantos que no los recuerda todos. Resulta tan trivial pensar en el trabajo, algo con lo cual se mantiene. Vivió de la herencia de James por bastante tiempo, más del cual quisiera admitir. Intentó ahorrar casi todo el dinero, le daba vergüenza utilizarlo. Todo le daba vergüenza en ese tiempo. Como no haberse dado cuenta… ¡Maldita sea! Estar aquí será más difícil de lo que pensó, pero nunca piensa demasiado bien las cosas, desde luego. A pesar de que siempre lo consideraron el más sensato del grupo, nunca dejó de ser un Merodeador, y menos aún un Gryffindor.

Le sorprende ver al Sauce Boxeador aún plantado. ¿Qué necesidad hay de tal árbol? Quizás la Profesora Sprout no quiso que lo removieran, con su manía por la plantas…

— _¡James! ¿A que no te atreves a cortarle la cabeza a tu mandrágora? — la sonrisa de Sirius combinaba con su mirada, el reto imposible de negar para su mejor amigo desde el momento en que fue pronunciado. Remus suspiró, intentando alejarse. No se imaginaba lo mucho que gritaría la planta al ser decapitada, ni quería saberlo._

— _Sirius, ¿te he dicho que estás loco? — James ya copiaba su sonrisa. Remus definitivamente no quería ver esto, pero tampoco podía simplemente irse de la clase. —Y que eso me encanta, amigo mío. —Tomó un cuchillo, agarró las hojas que sostenían la cabeza de su mandrágora, dispuesto a seguir con su ridículo reto, cuando la profesora Sprout, normalmente bonachona y tranquila, pegó un grito que no tendrían nada que envidiar las pequeñas mandrágoras. James tiró el cuchillo, con ojos como platos._

Remus nunca olvidaría el sermón que se llevaron sus amigos, que él por defecto también tuvo que escuchar, sobre la importancia que tienen las plantas, el respeto que se tiene que tener por ellas, que también son seres vivos, que no se les debe matar por diversión, etc, etc. Y desde luego, el hecho de que sus amigos nunca más sugirieron matar nada para pasar el rato.

Aunque Sirius…

No.

La casualidad es increíble, pero la profesora Sprout se aproxima. Le saluda como "Profesor Lupin". Antes de que se de cuenta, le pide que le llame Remus. Ella se sorprende, pero lo acepta y le pide que le llame Pomona a cambio. Él acepta gustoso. Se despiden y continúa su camino.

Mucho mejor. No quiere que nadie aquí sea su profesor. O ex-profesor. No quiere que nada aquí sea parte de su pasado.

Desde luego, eso será prácticamente imposible. Pero nada pierde intentando.

* * *

Ser profesor no es nada fácil. Algunos pensarían que Dumbledore le hizo un favor al dejarlo dar clases aquí, pero están totalmente equivocados. Sabe que está capacitado, pero no tiene la experiencia preparando clases. Aunando el hecho de que no ha hecho magia en varios años. Simplemente decidió alejarse, era más fácil así. No podía lidiar con todo al mismo tiempo, su licantropía, la pérdida de sus amigos, de su… de todos. Era demasiado. Pero la magia volvió a él como un pez que vuelve al agua. Es su estado más natural, y le sorprende lo fácil que se le da hacerlo.

Los demás profesores no hacen más que apoyarlo, a excepción de Snape, naturalmente. Al superar el shock inicial de saber que el viejo Snivellus será su colega, y será nada más y nada menos que quien le prepare la poción Matalobos cada mes, Remus no ha hecho más que intentar aceptar el hecho de que Snape (o mejor dicho, Severus) es alguien de confianza. Sí, claro, pasó años pensando que Severus era un Mortífago, pero apenas lo conocía, y ya sabe que no puede confiar en su propio juicio ni de gente que conoció, gente con la cual vivió MALDITA SEA.

Severus. Fue tan amable de proporcionarle la criatura que necesita ahora para su próxima y primer clase con los alumnos de tercer año. La clase donde estará Harry. Si va a enseñar de Boggarts, necesita asegurarse de que él mismo puede hacerse cargo de uno en este momento. De que no habrá sorpresas.

—Vaya, Lupin. Al menos una cosa sí te tomas en serio, no como tus dos antecesores. Aunque claramente, otros profesores más capacitados no necesitarían practicar contra una criatura de tan baja categoría como un Boggart...

Sonríe al recordar lo que considera un cumplido por parte de Snape. Abre el armario.

Y todo comienza mal cuando, en vez de salir una luna llena de éste, sale un hocico. Y después un perro negro y enorme. Mirándolo intensamente.

—No te tengo miedo. Te detesto. No es lo mismo.

El perro lo sigue mirando. Se acerca. Remus no se inmuta. Es un Boggart, es un estúpido boggart.

El perro se convierte en un humano. No en el demacrado y cadavérico humano que se ve en los pósters y periódicos. En el humano que él conoció años atrás. Se convierte en el ser humano que él…

—¿Por qué nunca me buscaste, Remus?

—Riddikulus… — pero sabe que es inútil. No ha pensando en cómo ridiculizar esto. Lo ridículo es que el Boggart lo haya acorralado así. Realmente es un profesor patético.

—¿Por qué nunca viniste a verme? ¿Por qué no exigiste un juicio? Yo no fui, Moony. Yo jamás habría podido ser… — Sirius (no, el Boggart), tiene una mirada imposible. Una mirada de absoluta sinceridad. Una mirada que él realmente teme.

Decide no responder. No puede alimentarle más. Pero estando ahí, frente a él, es imposible pensar en otra cosa. Así que recuerda aquella vez que lo delató, que le dijo su secreto a Snape. Cuando estuvo tan cerca de matarlo. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez le perdonó por ello? Lo recuerda aún, en su forma de lobo, y el olor a James en forma humana. Quiso matarlos a ambos. Al lobo realmente le teme. Y le temerá toda su vida, porque jamás podrá curarse, y siempre podrá ser él un traidor, hasta para sus mejores amigos, porque él siempre fue y será un monstruo una vez al mes. Eso siempre estuvo claro y siempre le aterró más que nada en este miserable mundo.

El Boggart se transforma en la luna llena. Remus rápidamente lo hechiza y encierra nuevamente.

Se siente exhausto, patético e inevitablemente angustiado. Algo en la mirada de aquel Boggart…

— _Moony…_

— _No. No quiero que me llames así, Black._

_El dolor en la expresión de Sirius lastimó a Remus también. Casi quería retirar sus palabras. Pero realmente no podía perdonarlo. No esta vez. No luego de tanto._

— _Remus. —Escuchar su nombre no fue mejor. A decir verdad, Remus no quería saber absolutamente nada de Sirius en ese momento. Quizás nunca. —¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará? Necesito saber… Si nunca vas a perdonarme._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás si te digo aquí y ahora, que nunca te podré perdonar haberme traicionado? —Sirius cada vez parecía más un perro asustado, recibiendo un regaño de su dueño. Lo cual no apaciguaba nada la ira de Remus, y no sabía porqué. —Me traicionaste, Sirius… Nunca te pedí tomarte en serio mi condición, pero jamás pensé que harías algo como esto…_

_Estaba cansado. Cansado de lidiar con Sirius y sus miradas furtivas, buscando cada momento que estaba a solas, para pedirle perdón, disculpas, preguntarle qué podía hacer para remediarlo. Y James, que si bien no lo defendía abiertamente, había disculpado inmediatamente a su mejor amigo (también tenía algo que disculpar, ya que se puso a sí mismo en peligro para arreglarlo) e indirectamente buscaba el perdón de Remus por él también. Peter, que por supuesto se ponía de lado de los demás, haciendo comentarios como "Pero no fue para tanto, ¿no? Nadie salió herido" los cuales solo empeoraban más su humor. Claro que no, nadie había salido herido, y por lo tanto se lo tomarían como una más de sus putas bromas, como su propia condición, desde el momento en que se hicieron Animagos para poder ir a explorar lugares desconocidos. Al menos a Sirius podía imaginarlo con esa idea en la cabeza._

_Y a pesar de todo, no esperaba que en ese momento Sirius lo tomara por los hombros, mirándolo cara a cara. Esta vez no tenía una expresión de perro regañado, sino de determinación y algo más. Casi de enfado, de no ser porque le era genuinamente imposible enfadarse con Remus en ese momento. Pero lo que le había dicho, casi lo consigue._

— _Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. —Remus tragó saliva, y se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio por no poder evitar sentirse nervioso al tener a Sirius tan cerca. Sentía el calor subir a su rostro y sabía que no era por el enfado. —¿De verdad crees que no me tomo en serio lo que eres? ¿Crees que no me importa? ¡Joder, sé que fui un imbécil! Sé que pudo salir todo tan mal, sé que Snivellus pudo morir, no solo él, sino James, ¡JAMES!... Sé que tú también pudiste… pudiste ser… ¡Mierda! Sé que todo pudo irse a la mierda por mi culpa, y lo peor es que yo iba a ser el que saldría ileso de todo esto, por mi herencia maldita. ¡Yo, que causé todo, iba a salir como sin nada, todo por unos estúpidos galeones y lechuzas de mi padre! —Sirius bajó la mirada por un momento, como avergonzado de sus palabras. Pero Remus sabía de lo que en verdad estaba avergonzado. Siempre que hablaba de su sangre, de su familia, no podía evitar cambiar el tono de voz, los gestos. Realmente los despreciaba. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, la mirada de Sirius no demostraba otra cosa que no fuera la más absoluta sinceridad. Esta vez, Remus fue quien agachó la suya, y no puedo evitar sentirse avergonzado, avergonzando de no haber tomado en serio a su amigo antes, y odiándose por ello._

" _No quiero perdonarte. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… ¿Por qué lo hago?"_

_Remus suspiró sonoramente. No valía la pena preguntarse algo de lo cual ya sabía la respuesta. Retiró las manos de Sirius de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación. Se detuvo unos pasos después, sin mirar hacia atrás. Tan solo habló._

— _¿Te vas a quedar ahí, Padfoot?_

_Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Un perro lo reemplazó, ladrando y dando pequeños saltos para llegar junto al hombre lobo, que tampoco pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa._

Remus se desconcerta cuando escucha golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Agradece la interrupción a sus propios pensamientos y saluda a Minerva. Le sigue pareciendo un tanto extraño saludar de nombre a la profesora que tantas veces le regañó junto a sus amigos, aunque para ser justos, él recibía más cumplidos que el resto, además de que fue Prefecto por considerable tiempo. Minerva le entrega un par de libros que solicitó, además de pergaminos de dejó el previo profesor Lockhart (muy escasos y aparentemente inútiles). Hace ademanes como de querer comentar algo, pero no se atreve. Es él quien tiene que invitar, como usualmente sucede.

—¿Qué pasa, Minerva? ¿Algo que quieras comentarme?

Ella parece un poco avergonzada, lo cual es realmente cómico de observar. Usualmente eran siempre ellos los que se avergonzaban al ser reprendidos por su profesora.

—Bueno, sí Remus. Verás… quisiera comentarlo yo antes de que otros profesores lo digan, o escuches rumores pero… Es posible que encuentres que no todos confían en tus… lealtades. Hay quienes no confían en el juicio de Dumbledore, lo cual no es nada nuevo, pero si escuchas comentarios, o…

Vaya, no es nada que no esperara. Pero de verdad, ¿otros profesores? Salvo Snivellus, es decir, Severus… Lo cual no es sorpresa.

—Ya. Gracias por el aviso. Me imaginaba que iba a ser algo así, sabiendo que eramos amigos y… en fin.

—Claro. Porque eran amigos. —El tono de Minerva invita a decir más, pero Remus se queda callado, alzando una ceja. Ella desvía la mirada. —Bueno, te dejo esto. Espero que tengas mucho éxito en tus próximas clases, me han comentado cosas muy buenas ya de las primeras. Yo sabía que serías excelente, uno de mis mejores alumnos. —sonríe, pero es evidente que está algo nerviosa por lo que dijo antes.

—Gracias, Minerva. Pero, antes de irte, ¿me podrías aclarar a qué te referías con lo de antes? —si algo ha perdido con los años, es la vergüenza. Francamente, no sabe si algo le queda.

—Bueno, no es nada…

—Insisto…

Se miran. Minerva sabe que no va a irse hasta responder. Después de todo, si bien respeta a su colega, sabe que fue uno de sus alumnos más persistentes y problemáticos, la influencia de su grupo fuerte y sin duda permanente.

—Remus, con el tiempo te darás cuenta, estando aquí, que los profesores no somos ciegos como los alumnos creen, ni como son ellos mismos. Mucho menos los jefes de casa. Es muy difícil que suceda algo entre los alumnos de lo cual no nos enteremos. Y los jóvenes enamorados… Bueno, digamos que hay pocas cosas menos evidentes que eso.

Increíblemente, Remus logra sonrojarse. Minerva casi sonríe, pero lo siente muy descarado, y es una maestra en el autocontrol. Se despide cordialmente y se retira, dejándolo con sus propios pensamientos.

— _Sirius._

— _Mmm._

— _Sirius…_

_Más gruñidos y sonidos que eran palabras inentendibles. Ambos se encontraban hechos un nudo de miembros humanos en la cama (no recordaban bien de quién), y desde luego era Remus el más sensato quien recordaba que ya habían dormido más de la cuenta y se perderían la clase de Transformaciones. Lo que comenzó como una siesta de Remus, siguió con un perro acostándose junto a él y terminó con un par de jóvenes sin control de sus deseos, desatando sus ganas de besar, acariciar y lamer cada vez más rincones de sus cuerpos._

— _Prongs y Wormtail podrían venir en cualquier momento._

— _Qué me importa._

— _Padfoot…_

— _Arghh…._

_Finalmente Sirius se dignó a levantarse, aún sin nada puesto. Remus desvió la mirada, estúpidamente, como por cortesía. Desde luego, Sirius se percató de esto._

— _¿Qué pasa, Moony? ¿Ya no te gusta lo que ves? —claramente le estaba molestando. Sonreía como un idiota._

— _Cállate. —Remus estaba cada vez más sonrojado, pero ahora se negaba a mirarlo a propósito. Comenzó a vestirse, volteando por completo hacia el otro lado._

— _Vamos Moony… —escuchaba la voz de Sirius más cerca, pero no voltearía. No pensaba perder contra su ego. —Dime que te gusto, ¿sí?_

— _¿Por qué? —realmente se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué quería saber lo obvio? ¡Es imposible que a alguien no le gustes, idiota! ¡Chica o chico! Joder, eres…_

_Cuando finalmente se dignó a voltear, Sirius estaba frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, aún sin nada puesto, el muy hijo de puta._

— _Porque a mí me encantas tú, joder Moony. Me encanta mirarte, ¿por qué te estás vistiendo, idiota? —los ojos grises no escondían su deseo, y por una vez en su vida, Remus se sintió la presa y no el depredador. Sirius bajó la mirada, acariciando la línea de vellos que comenzaban en el ombligo del licántropo, aún sin camisa pero ya con ropa interior. Deslizando los dedos por debajo de esta. Remus suspiró._

— _No hay nada más sexy que tú, Sirius. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni nadie. —Se besaron nuevamente, y sobra decir que se perdieron la clase._

El dolor que invade a Remus es tan intenso que por un momento se siente cegado. Un dolor interno, totalmente opuesto al dolor que siente cada mes con sus transformaciones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en su relación con Sirius, con tanto éxito, que casi, casi se convence de que la había olvidado. Por supuesto, para olvidarla tendría que haber pensado en ella de nuevo en primer lugar. Y ahora que lo ha hecho...

Remus Lupin se siente como un verdadero idiota. Realmente no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar este trabajo…

Quiere irse. Quiere irse ya. Si pasa más tiempo aquí, no sabe qué hará, no sabe qué más pasará. Este lugar esta lleno de recuerdos, de emociones que no sabe si puede manejar.

… Pero Harry está aquí. Harry está aquí y no puede defraudarlo. Tiene que protegerlo. Por James y por Lily. Y por Peter, por la memoria de Peter y de los Merodeadores, no puede dejar que Sirius Black nuevamente haga de las suyas.

Decide quedarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Es desconcertante lo parecido que es Harry a James. En el tren apenas pudo echarle un vistazo, con el asunto de los Dementores, pero tras la clase… A nada estuvo de llamarle por otro nombre… Se estremece un poco al recordar el momento exacto en que su cerebro se confundió, cuando tuvo que intervenir. Un Boggart puede ser más problemático de lo que aparenta.

_Una araña gigantesca (claramente una Acromántula, esas clases de Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas no resultaron inútiles después de todo) apareció frente a Ron. Remus intentaba no perder la vista de Harry, entre tanto descontrol, sobresaltos y risas por igual. La clase parecía un éxito hasta el momento. Tras un Riddikulus del pelirrojo, la araña perdió sus patas, rodando directo hacia… Prongs._

_No, ¡Harry!_

_A Prongs estuve a punto de matarlo._

_Rápidamente, Remus intervino, y el Boggart tomó la forma de la luna llena. Se encargó de él y dio la clase por terminada. No podía permitirse que el Boggart se tornara más de lo que pudieran manejar, aunque claramente Harry era capaz de mucho más de lo que aparentaba._

—Pensándolo bien… No es para nada como James. —se sorprende pensando en voz alta. Sonríe. Harry es calmado, capaz, pero nada pretencioso. James era un absoluto prepotente para quien lo conociera por primera vez, o quien simplemente no le conociera.

Pero para sus amigos, era el mejor de todos.

_Remus se encontraba en la enfermería, cosa que no sorprendía a nadie tras una luna llena. Pero esta vez, la transformación había sido especialmente dolorosa y literalmente desgarradora. El lobo había arrancado pedazos de su piel por todo su torso, lo cual no solo dejaría unas cuantas cicatrices bastante notables, sino que tomaría aproximadamente una semana en permitirle dejar aquel lugar, y eso en el mejor de los casos. La buena noticia, si es que algo bueno podía verse en aquella situación, era que se aproximaban las vacaciones de invierno, por lo cual no tendría que perderse de más clases. La mala noticia, además de prácticamente todo, era que él pasaría ahí una buena parte de dichas vacaciones, y el resto adolorido y sin sus amigos ni su familia._

_Intentó acomodarse para alcanzar un libro y pasar el rato. Era doloroso hasta respirar, en ese estado. Tres años en Hogwarts no habían hecho sus transformaciones más agradables. A pesar de que tenía un lugar más amplio que el que tenía en casa, el lobo, junto con él, estaba creciendo, y sospechaba que todo empeoraría a partir de ahora. Temía lo que se aproximaba, pero intentaba no pensar en ello._

_Por la puerta se aproximó nada menos que James Potter. Remus sonrió a pesar de todo. Al menos eso no dolía, y siempre le agradaba recibir una visita de sus amigos, aunque fuera en las peores condiciones. Nunca dejaría de agradecer que hubiesen aceptado su condición sin rechistar._

_Aunque su sonrisa cambió al ver que James venía con aquella expresión que tenía cuando había tramado algo (usualmente con Sirius) que ya no podía esconder más, pero solía ser algo de lo cual Remus no aprobaba en absoluto, como inundar los baños de los profesores o encerrar a la Señora Norris, cosas que consideraba cuasi malvadas y por lo tanto, innecesarias. ¿Pero por qué le diría uno de sus planes ahora que se encontraba en tales condiciones? ¿Seguro que ni James sería tan desgraciado? ¡Joder, ni Sirius estaba aquí con esa cara!_

— _¿Qué hicieron ahora, James?_

— _¿Qué? ¡En serio, Moony! Solo vine a desearte una pronta recuperación. —el apodo surgió no mucho después de descubrir lo que era, casi como si fuese el destino. El tono de inocencia era algo que James nunca lograría conquistar, pero tampoco dejaría de resultarle gracioso._

— _Gracias._

— _Por nada, querido amigo. Y ahora otra cosa…_

— _Claro que sí. —Remus hubiese suspirado, pero resultaba demasiado doloroso._

— _Nos quedaremos las vacaciones contigo. Sirius, Peter y yo, claro._

_Remus alzó una ceja. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Casi se sintió mal por dudar de su amigo, pero sabía que había algo más tras esto. —¿En serio? ¿Conmigo?_

— _Claro que sí. Queremos hacerte compañía. En serio. —cada vez resultaba más extraño, porque Remus conocía bien el tono de James, y este tono era sincero. Muy sincero, y sin embargo…_

— _Agradezco mucho su gesto, de verdad. Es… la mejor noticia que he tenido hoy. —James sonrió, esta vez de una manera que no escondía nada —Pero aún así siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo._

— _Bueno verás… —James parecía un poco nervioso. —¡Sirius, Peter! —De pronto aparecieron los mencionados, que claramente estaban esperando su llamado desde la entrada de la enfermería. Remus no sabía que esperar, se comenzó a sentir un poco nervioso, sin saber porqué._

— _Nos tenemos que quedar, porque hay cosas de aquí que necesitamos. Teníamos que decírtelo los tres juntos, pero realmente, fue idea de James. —dijo Sirius, que se había sentado en la cama. Claramente no conocía límites de nada, pero Remus estaba más que acostumbrado._

— _Aunque Sirius fue quien leyó eso de que solo atacan a las personas, ahora que lo pienso… —dijo Peter, en un tono nervioso que le costaba superar a pesar de los años frente a dos amigos que claramente consideraba mejores que él._

— _Bueno, si nos ponemos a buscar así, podemos decir que fue McGonagall por convertirse en gato frente a nosotros y darnos esa brillante idea de volvernos Animagos, ¿no? Ah, ya lo dije, supongo… —soltó James, intentando parecer arrepentido de haberlo dicho pero claramente muerto de ganas hace tiempo de confesarlo._

" _Animagos… Solo atacan humanos… ¿Qué?"_

— _¿Qué has… dicho? —Remus no se atrevía a mirarlos. Su cerebro seguía procesando la información. Información que él sabía, siendo lo que era, pero que jamás en sus más alocadas fantasías había soñado._

— _Si ataste los cabos, Moony, lo que escuchaste. Nos vamos a convertir en Animagos, y nunca más pasarás una luna llena solo._

_Cuando volteó a mirarlos, se encontró con las sonrisas más estrechas y emocionantes que recordaba en su vida. Y, sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de saber que era arriesgado y peligroso, o quizás por eso, y porque tenía a los mejores amigos de la historia y los mejores amigos que podía merecerse, se encontró a si mismo con la misma sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos._

Y sin embargo, la próxima luna llena, la pasaría solo. Como había sido por más de diez años, gracias a uno de esos... amigos, que pensó lo acompañarían por siempre. Esta vez, al menos podrá ser dueño de su cuerpo. Aún no sabe si eso es bueno o malo…

Ha leído sobre la poción Matalobos. ¿Qué licántropo no lo ha hecho? Pero es tan excesivamente cara y complicada de hacer, que para quienes está destinada, es prácticamente imposible de acceder. La ironía... No es sorpresa que la mayoría de los hombres lobo vivan en su propia sociedad, alejados de magos y humanos, sobreviviendo por su cuenta, cuando nadie les facilita nada. ¿Debería sentirse afortunado de tener este trabajo?

Quiere pensar que no, que es un trabajo como cualquier otro y debería ser su derecho… Pero la vida no le ha sonreído ni un poco, así que se siente afortunado de pasar tranquilo al menos un día, últimamente.

Se encuentra a solas en su despacho, donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. Francamente, no le agrada convivir demasiado con los demás profesores, ni nadie en particular. Resulta muy doloroso, cada rincón de este lugar es como una daga. Un licántropo se puede acostumbrar al dolor, pero no al sufrimiento.

La luna llena caerá un Sábado… Si todo sale bien, quizás no tenga que perder un solo día de clases. Las primeras semanas resultaron agotadoras pero sumamente satisfactorias. ¿Quizás ser profesor realmente sea su vocación? Suelta una pequeña risa, que suena más como un bufido. Si lo viera Sirius…

— _¿Otra vez dando clases a los de primer año? —la voz de Sirius, como de costumbre, pareció aparecer de la nada. Pero Remus ya estaba acostumbrado, así que simplemente le ignoró, como todo un experto. Claro que Sirius también estaba acostumbrado a esto, y era persistente como un perro. Se sentó a su lado en la sala común, los chicos, que eran unos cinco, algo nerviosos con la intromisión._

—  _...es así como se pronuncia el encantamiento. Solo practiquen, y verán que les saldrá a la perfección. Recuerden prestar atención también al movimiento de la varita. —Sirius solo lo miraba, y Remus le ignoraba completamente._

— _Gracias, Remus… Ya es tarde, ¡nos vemos! —exclamó uno de los chicos, y los demás le siguieron con una despedida._

_Finalmente, Remus suspiró y volteó a mirar a Sirius. Al mismo tiempo se percató de que quedaron solos, y que realmente era algo tarde. Algo en su interior se revolvió un poco, de manera mas bien placentera. —¿Te gusta asustar a los pequeños? A veces me pregunto quién es el hombre lobo…_

— _¡Ja! Yo solo vine a observar, tú eres el que disfruta tener poder sobre los demás. Primero Prefecto y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Profesor Lupin? —Remus se estremeció un poco, pero sonrió, muy a su pesar. Sirius sonrió aún más, mostrando los colmillos. —Ahh, con que te gusta, ¿eh? —se acercó a su oído, y Remus sintió que se derretía cuando los labios le rozaron la piel de la oreja —Profesor Lupin…_

— _Estás volviendo esto sumamente perturbador, y quiero que lo sepas._

_Sirius rió, esa risa que tenía como un ladrido, que cobró tanto sentido cuando se transformó por primera vez, y tenía el poder de calmar a Remus sin importar qué tan enfadado creyera estar._

— _¿Llamas perturbador a esto? —Sirius bajo la mano hasta tocar aquel bulto ya endurecido en su entrepierna._

— _¡Joder, Padfoot! ¡Cualquiera puede venir! —Remus le retiró la mano como si quemara, y Sirius se rió de nuevo. El descaro de aquel perro, maldita sea._

— _Pero ya, en serio… —Remus rodó los ojos, ¿una pregunta seria, de Sirius? —¿Te gustaría ser profesor? Ya sabes. Cuando salgamos de aquí._

_Se encontraban por terminar sexto año. Cada vez, la situación fuera se tornaba más tensa. La inminente guerra estaba más cerca, prácticamente sobre ellos. Sirius y James no lo habían pensado dos veces al decidirse por el camino de convertirse en Aurores. Francamente, Remus no los veía en otro lugar. Peter no había necesitado muchos TIMOS, puesto que tenía familiares en el Ministerio que le asegurarían un puesto como mínimo decente. Remus sabía que tenía un historial bueno, podría decirse que incluso sobresaliente… Desde el año anterior, había tomado como pasatiempo dar clase a algunos grupos de chicos de años inferiores, aquellos considerados "inadaptados" como él se consideró alguna vez, que tenían problemas con la sociedad o simplemente con las clases. Le resultaba llenador, de cierta forma. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podría aspirar a mucho, no solo por la guerra, si no por lo que era y nunca dejaría de ser._

_Suspiró y finalmente respondió. Realmente no pasó mucho tiempo, tan solo unos segundos. Sirius esperaba paciente. —No importa lo que yo quiera. La gente como yo…_

— _Moony, cállate. —Remus volteó, se encontró a Sirius con ojos cerrados y expresión un tanto exasperada. —Te pregunté si querías ser profesor, no te pedí que me vinieras con tus tonterías de que los licántropos blah blah. De eso nos haremos cargo después, ¿te queda claro?_

_Remus decidió no responder, y en su lugar decidió ser el insensato por una vez. Tomó a Sirius por ambos lados de la cara y le besó, cálido, húmedo y, para desgracia de ambos, rápido._

— _Sí, me gustaría ser profesor. Cuando todo termine. Sería interesante… Tal vez si yo fuera profesor, podría poner en su lugar a los próximos alborotadores. —miró hacia el techo, como si lo considerara seriamente._

_Sirius sonrió, recuperándose de la agradable sorpresa. —¿Ah, sí? Vamos arriba, profesor, y veamos si puedes ponerme a mí en mi lugar…_

Remus se presiona las sienes con las manos, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza aproximarse. Quizás salir a tomar un poco de aira no le venga mal. La luna llena se aproxima.


	3. Chapter 3

La poción está lejos de ser agradable al paladar. Pero ha probado cosas peores, y está más que dispuesto a tomarla. El principal motivo, naturalmente, es el bienestar de los alumnos. Está acostumbrado a manejar sus transformaciones en bosques mágicos conocidos por sus criaturas peligrosas, alejados de toda civilización, encantados para desviar muggles, donde se Aparece cada mes a solas, y deja que el lobo corra y cace algún animal de vez en cuando. Nunca es una experiencia agradable. El lobo no deja de buscar humanos, corriendo hasta hacer sangrar sus patas, mordiéndose a sí mismo cuando no consigue su presa. Algunas veces incluso encuentra otros licántropos, que en el mejor de los casos lo evitan. En el peor, lo atacan. Evita ir a territorios de otros, así que los que ha encontrado son lobos solitarios, o lobos nuevos en esto. Realmente son muy pocos los que buscan activamente cazar personas, como Greyback.

 

No, definitivamente no ha sido fácil sin los demás.

 

* * *

 

La semana previa a su transformación transcurre más rápido de lo que se da cuenta. Termina la última clase del día, con los de quinto año. Su progreso ha sido estupendo, considerando lo mal que dejó las cosas Lockhart. Aún no puede creer que ese inepto estuvo dando clases ahí. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Dumbledore? A veces le cuesta confiar en el criterio del director, y comprende bien que otros duden de él mismo. Claro que por ahora se limita a actuar. No necesita de la aprobación de nadie más que de sus alumnos, y por ahora parece ir todo de maravilla. Su esfuerzo está valiendo la pena, y por momentos se está sintiendo auténticamente satisfecho. Este día han repasado las Maldiciones Imperdonables, tema que no es agradable para nadie, pero necesario de saber. Luego de comprobar que Lockhart solo habló de cómo las sobrevivió todas sin enseñar ninguna, han podido aprender algo.

 

Dispuesto a retirarse, luego de recoger sus escasas pertenencias y los deberes de los estudiantes, se sorprende cuando nada menos que Cedric Diggory se le acerca.

 

—Eh, profesor, quería hacerle una consulta antes de retirarse, si no es problema. —Cedric es de los mejores alumnos, y claramente muy popular entre los demás. Por no mencionar muy respetuoso, incluso con él y su pinta, cuando otros cuantos no esconden su desagrado ante un profesor tan, bueno… raído.

 

—Para nada, ¿qué pasa? —Remus sonríe, invitándolo a continuar.

 

—Bueno, realmente es usted el mejor profesor que hemos tenido, y no es por exagerar —Remus se siente tan halagado que casi quiere decirle que pare —nos gustaría saber si es posible que… bueno, es mucho pedir pero, realmente estamos muy atrasados, porque el año pasado el el profesor Lockhart fue poco más que inútil, y el anterior tuvimos un... _mortífago,_ que tampoco era muy competente que digamos… es decir…

—¿Cuál es el punto, Cedric? —invita, aunque no de forma grosera. Lo cual solo parece poner más nervioso al Hufflepuff.

 

—Claro… Bueno, queríamos saber si se animaría a… es decir, no solo yo sino, todos los de la clase. Si nos daría clases de apoyo. —Suelta finalmente, mirándolo a la cara.

 

_Ah. Eso sí que… no me lo esperaba._

 

—Yo… Tengo que pensarlo bien. —Cedric no parece decepcionado. Está claro que no esperaba un respuesta al momento.

 

—Entiendo. Sabemos que no le pagan por eso. Y que quizás no tiene tiempo. Solo queríamos saber… Bueno, muchas gracias por todo profesor, y disculpe la intromisión. ¡Buen fin de semana!

 

Remus se despide. Con una nueva consideración presente. Desde luego que no le importa el dinero, si hasta ahora ha vivido al borde de la pobreza, y entiende perfectamente que estén preocupados, estando en el año de sus TIMOS, los cuales podrían definir su futuro. Pero el tiempo quizás sí sea algo a considerar. Su calendario ya está diseñado para estar lleno al límite. Tiene que revisarlo cuidadosamente, y buscar los huecos donde esté saludable y libre de su… problema peludo, para poder dar sus tutorías. Solucionado esto quizás pueda hacerlo. Tal vez…

 

En su mente ve claramente los ojos de Cedric, sinceros al confiar en él, los alumnos de primer año, emocionados al ver chispas rojas emerger de sus varitas, alumnos de séptimo que nunca creyeron poder lanzar un contra hechizo sin hablar… Harry, el hijo de James, finalmente pudiendo dirigirse a él, aunque sea como casi un extraño, pero realmente con algo de admiración…

 

No hay punto en seguir considerándolo. Es algo que _va_ a hacer.

* * *

 

La transformación no es más llevadera de lo normal. En absoluto. Duele como siempre, el hocico reemplazando su rostro, el pelo creciendo por cada folículo de su piel, los huesos deformándose… Tantos años de sufrirla, le han hecho poder hacerlo en silencio. Hasta que el lobo toma control, desde luego, y aúlla, gruñe y busca a su presa.

 

Sin embargo, esta vez el lobo solo se presenta físicamente. El lobo, debe admitir, siempre ha sido él… Es solo que antes no podía controlarlo. Y ahora lo hace.

 

Es sumamente sorprendente, por diversos motivos. Primero, porque está totalmente consciente de que es él, Remus Lupin, Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Licántropo, actualmente en su forma lobuna, parado en cuatro patas, en su propio despacho. Camina un par de pasos, y sabe que son sus… patas. Es él, moviéndose, controlando su ser. Salvo lo obvio, que es su aspecto físico, se percata que puede oler mejor y ver, a pesar de que está muy oscuro y no podía ver casi nada cuando comenzó la transformación. Todo es tan claro en su mente…

 

Y lo más claro de todo, lo más increíble, es que es una sensación muy familiar. Alguna vez, hace tantos años, sintió un control similar en este estado. Salvo por un detalle, no menor.

 

_La rata se acercó al nudo en la raíz del árbol. Era ya la tercera vez que lo hacía, y esta vez no encontró ningún obstáculo; ignoró además todo insecto extraño (que quizá eran insectos normales, pero para su tamaño parecían anormales, por favor que alguien lo entienda)._

 

_Tocó la raíz y el árbol quedó quieto. De la nada, o más bien, de debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, aparecieron dos jóvenes con aspecto temerario. Siguieron a la rata, metiéndose bajo el árbol, pasando por un túnel de aspecto lúgubre e interminable. Ellos sabían que era solo para intimidar, puesto que tan solo unos minutos después, aparecieron del otro lado, aunque en forma de un gigantesco perro negro y un majestuoso ciervo rojo._

 

_Quien les esperaba ahí era nada menos que su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, solo que en su momento del mes menos amigable. Siendo animales no los lastimaría, o al menos no en serio._

 

_Tras la primera transformación junto a ellos, parecía recordarlos y reconocerlos, así que se les acercó, olfateando, mostrando un poco los colmillos, pero pronto dio unos cuantos pisotones, pareciendo casi un perro que los invitaba a jugar. Padfoot ladró y le mordisqueó las orejas. Moony lanzó lo que parecía un ladrido pero sonó mas bien como un gruñido muy poco amenazante. Si los ciervos pudieran, Prongs hubiese rodado los ojos. Simplemente rascó el piso con sus pezuñas, y Wormtail se subió rápidamente a sus astas. Los dos cánidos voltearon a mirarlo._

 

_Moony sabía, de cierto modo un tanto instintivo, que ellos eran sus amigos, e incluso podía recordarlos. Sabía que antes habían estado aquí con él, y había jugado con ellos. Sobre todo con el perro, que mordía y perseguía de una manera muy parecida a la que lo hacía él. Se sentía bien al estar con ellos, que al finalizar la noche, sus necesidades se sentían casi satisfechas._

 

_Comenzó a morder la cola de Padfoot, pero éste lo ignoró. Moony se sintió enfado, pero algo más, algo más… humano, que le pedía calmarse. Increíblemente, se controló, gruñendo por lo bajo. De pronto, Prongs comenzó a seguir por el túnel, el túnel por el cual Moony jamás bajaba. Lo había intentado, alguna vez, pero había recibido fuertes golpes del otro lado, cosa que no pudo continuar. Instintivamente lo evitaba ahora. Pero Padfoot le invitó a seguir, y el lobo hizo caso. No podía no seguir a sus amigos, a su manada. Lo eran todo para él._

_Antes de que lo supieran, se encontraban corriendo por el bosque. Moony nunca se había sentido tan feliz, en ese estado. Perseguía a sus amigos, perseguía pequeños animales, aullaba y gruñía, y tan solo caminaba, junto a ellos. Siempre sabía lo que querían, casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Pero en realidad, lo que leía era sus movimientos, sus olores. Era un lobo, pero conservaba casi intacta su inteligencia humana al estar con ellos, así que sabía que ellos querían algo y él también, y se turnaban en conseguirlo._

 

_Aunque lo que Moony nunca conseguiría, era quizás lo que más quería._

 

_Una presa humana._

 

_Cuando olfateó una, sus orejas se irguieron, su pelaje se erizó y sus colmillos relucieron al relamerlos. Padfoot y Prongs no habían detectado el olor, pero no eran depredadores como él. Sin embargo, se pusieron alertas al momento que detectaron el cambio en su compañero. Wormtail trepó nuevamente en Prongs._

 

_Aunque se sentían listos para reaccionar, el lobo fue increíblemente rápido. Arrancó a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo, cerca de su celda, pero en la otra dirección. El ciervo y el perro lo siguieron enseguida, listos para detenerlo. Prongs lo alcanzó y colocó sus astas frente a él, mientras Padfoot lo jaló de la piel detrás del cuello. Moony gruñó, pero a pesar de su hambre, notó el cambio en la actitud de sus compañeros, y sabía que eran grandes y quizás tan fuertes como él. Sin dejar de gruñirles de manera amenazadora, caminó lentamente, mientras estos lo dirigían de vuelta a su celda en aquella vieja y horrible choza. Pronto el olor a humano desapareció, y se sintió más calmado._

 

_Aún así, no le agradaba nada tener que volver al encierro. El único motivo por el cual volvía, era porque aquellas criaturas le producían una confianza que no podía comprender, y porque del mismo modo incomprensible, sabía que solo con ellos podría tener otra probada de libertad. Solo con ellos podía sentirse bien, por una vez, en ese estado, sin tener que morderse a sí mismo en su desesperación, y probar lo que era ser bañado por la luna._

 

Remus se estremece. Puede ver sus propias patas, y no mucho más. Agradece no tener un espejo, y se promete nunca conseguir uno para este despacho. Los recuerdos en su estado de lobo siempre habían sido… algo difusos, aunque siempre estaban ahí. Las lunas llenas junto a los Merodeadores sin duda eran las que mejor recordaba, aunque nunca con tanta claridad como ahora. Es como si el lobo y él fueran uno mismo, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados.

 

Y eso le aterra.

 

Porque, quizás, después de todo, realmente siempre fueron uno mismo. Aunque lo intentó negar, nunca estuvo del todo convencido. Nadie sabe lo suficiente sobre Licantropía. Es un tabú, más que una condición. Nadie quiere hablar de ello, y nadie quiere investigarlo. Esta poción… ¿cuánta gente la tomará activamente? ¿Alguien la habrá tomado luego de que se comprobara su eficacia, en los experimentos? ¿Seré yo el único?

 

Camina lentamente hacia una esquina, se tira en el piso, con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras. De manera natural quisiera hacerse un ovillo, pero no quiere ver sus patas de atrás, no quiere ver su… cola. No quiere aceptar esto como parte de él. Al menos no ahora.

 

Quizás, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, pueda dormir durante la luna llena.


End file.
